Beyblade Emotion
by Krice
Summary: Yay! The sequel to my One and only Beyblade fanfic is finally moving. Continuing from the story two years after it happened, Beyblade Memories takes Kai to a whole new level of battle: Physical battle. Please R & R.
1. A Different Start: Part A

**(A.N for the record, everything in this story is copyrighted to me, except for the characters from Beyblade, and the concept of the game. This story takes place three years after everything else. One year after its prequel, and two years after the G Revolution incidents. Please excuse me if I have personalities of certain characters incorrect, for I've not seen the last Beyblade series just yet. Anyhow, it's a little different, but I hope you enjoy.)**

**BEYBLADE**

**EMOTION**

**CHAPTER ONE**

**A DIFFERENT START**

Waking up on this particular morning was one of the hardest things he'd had to do the entire week. With an arm bent against the firm mattress, hand buried within sheets of silken white, he pushed himself into a sit and let his head droop, slate-grey tendrils of hair creating the most insane multitude of shadows upon his face. They slid across the contours of each cheek, passing along his skin like rippling waterfalls of darkness, until each strand of shadow etched itself in just the right places to accentuate the shape of his face.

_What happened two years ago? Why can't I remember the events that took place?_

The young man stood and walked across the marble flooring, his sorrel eyes shifting in the dim light provided from the rising sun outside. For the most part, his living quarters were relatively neat and cozy. Blankets, sheets, pillows, chairs and a bed all made _hiding_ a worthwhile ordeal. He had no idea what it was he was hiding from exactly, but he knew that he didn't want himself seen by it.

As far as the teenager's appearance went, he seemed relatively trim. The hair on his head was neatly kept, bangs from the front tucked behind either ear with stray tendrils floating across his vision, a long white shirt hugging his lean body as if it were indeed a second skin -though seeming loose fitting at the same time-, and dark baggy cargo pants, which kept his legs comfortably warm. All he needed then, was a suit jacket and he'd be able to enter a restaurant of high class: but that wasn't his concern, or problem, nor did he wish to make it so as he slipped the silken length of a scarf around his neck.

The wooden door crept open with the push of his hand to reveal a dark and narrow hallway, which he poked his head out to gaze at. Not a single person was awake other than himself. They were all still hiding in the confinements of their dormitories, and for the first time in his eighteen years of life, he felt truly alone. For the first time, his solitary surroundings bothered the emotionless walls of his mind, creating thoughts of doubt and worry; but they were only fleeting thoughts.

_This sucks._

Kai ventured into the area of the hall and turned left of his room, one leg moving in front of the other as he walked upon the dark-crimson carpet. Slowing to a stop at the end of the stretch of flooring, the young man lifted a hand to rake each digit through his hair, a silent sigh soon after emitted from his lips. It was still relatively early; therefore, the darkness shrouding the atmosphere provided him some comfort, as he stood there motionless.

_What a day._

He read four passed seven on the clock ahead of him as it hung above the exit, and continued on his way. The young man finally reached the outside world and cast a vigilant glance at his surroundings. After a brief moment of wavering decision, he stepped out onto the cold concrete and began his short travel out of the alleyway, only to be stopped by the feel of a square hand upon his shoulder.

_What now?  
_

Kai turned his head and shifted his orbs into the corner of his eyelids, peering at the culprit through his peripheral vision. Turns out, the crimson-haired teen known as Tala was the owner of the hand, and as the former's eyes perused his face, he lowered his hand from his shoulder and returned it to his side.

"What?"  
Tala stepped forward, revealing his form to be enveloped by deep maroon-hued robes, which hung over a tight body suit of black leather. "Come now, Kai. Must you be so hostile?"

Kai gave his head a brief shake and shrugged his shoulder as he began into the shadows; though the other teenager's voice lilting through the air made him pause.

"I wouldn't go that way if I were you."

The slate-haired teen halted in his steps and once again directed his eyes over his shoulder. "And you say that because...?"

Shifting his weight into one leg, Tala leaned toward the left and folded both arms across his chest, a thin brow rising as he spoke. "Kai, there's an ambush waiting for you at the end of this alley. Go north, and you'll surely meet it." A sadistic gleam flickered through his cerulean eyes, threatening to spill into a most noticeable expression.

Kai's body turned into a rigid frozenness of muscle, bone and flesh, the only thing to indicate his surprise. "You expect me to believe that?"

"Yes. If you don't, you'll die." The other teenager adopted a casual demeanor, his eyes shifting from Kai's head to the end of the alley. "I suppose I can't stop you, however." He was obviously attempting to help the younger teenager; even his voice harbored tones of a curious sort of concern.

Kai raised a brow as he listened to the other boy's words. "Are y'sure about that?" He turned around to face Tala, only to realize that the other former blader had disappeared from sight. "Hn."

Sixty more meters and Kai would find himself at the end of the alley, but as he turned his head back to the front, a slight feeling of hesitation began to build within his stomach. Was there really an ambush waiting for him? He was just about ready to keep himself still when something told him to move. Quickly, the young man pushed himself into a forward dash and skidded to a halt three meters away from his previous location, turning back to glance through the morning clouds.

As soon as he had gained focus on the fog's blurry body, a silhouetted form burst through the mist and landed before him, the blade of its scythe cutting into the cement mere inches from Kai's right foot. He blinked at the weapon and instinctively took a step back, eyes almost wide enough to convey his surprise -almost.

The figure rose from its landing position, which had been a crouch, and let loose a dry chuckle, tones twisted into malicious hatred as a singular word sifted through breathy air. "Kai..."

Kai peered thoughtfully at the figure for a moment, eyes narrowing in imperceptible thought. "Don't wear it out."

Another chuckle followed, this one filled with more depth and warmth. " Still the same humorous boy, I see."

The teenager raised a brow as a glint of light caught the emerald hue of the figure's hair, outlining the overshadowed areas of its visage. "Who are you?"

The stranger stepped forward into a more lit area of the alley, forcing himself closer to Kai's body, though he still remained a good three feet away. He lifted an arm and curled his bony digits around the hilt of his scythe, pulling it out of the ground. Once it was clear of all cement and flooring, he held the weapon horizontally and peered passed the metallic blade, crimson eyes glimmering in the reflection.

"Tomoshu."

_Tala was right. Why the heck didn't I listen to him? Maybe because I hadn't seem him in over two years, maybe that's why... Hnf._

Tomoshu took another step forward and Kai held his ground, no matter how much he wanted to do otherwise. The aforementioned boy came to an elaborately slow stop in front of the latter and bent an arm in front of him, sliding a single digit beneath the stray tendril of emerald hair that had fallen out of place. He lowered his head very slightly as a smile creased his features, and let his eyes droop closed upon speaking to the other boy.

"Yes, Kai. Do you know why I've returned?" The tone of Tomoshu's voice was drenched with sadism, nicely hidden, however, beneath a thin layer of cheery happiness.

Kai began to twitch inside from the discomfort of the situation, keeping a collected demeanor about him as he parted his lips to reply. "I can hardly begin t'guess."

"Well... Would you like me to explain?"

The taller teenager took a fourth step forward, which finally made Kai decide to move back. He hated being smothered by anyone and everyone, most of all his enemies and rivals. The former lifted a hand and held it out to the slate-blader's body, awaiting the return gesture.

"Join Boris, Kai.... He wishes for your talents."

The eighteen year old raised a brow and couldn't help but keep the surprise he felt, hidden.

_Hn. Boris wants my talents, does he? He always wants my talents. No matter how hard he tries, he can never create anyone as powerful as me._

Kai remained silent as if he were awaiting more words to pass through Tomoshu's mouth, and for a long while, nothing else came. The other blader finally broke the silence when he lifted his other hand and reached out with all digits to grasp at Kai's face, causing the younger teen to take another step back, which inevitably led him to notice the presence of someone behind him. He turned his head to allow a full gaze over his shoulder, line of vision falling upon the outline of ginger hair, which obviously led him to gaze upon the overshadowed figure.

"Brooklyn."

Brooklyn took a step forward to close the distance between Kai and himself, a simple nod the only thing send at the latter to convey his reply. Kai jerked his gaze back to Tomoshu and let his eyes drift over the other blader's visage, narrowing in imperceptible thought as the other dropped his hands to his sides.

"Brooklyn was kind enough to show me your location, Kai." He began. "Apparently you weren't hard to find."

"Not hard at all." The tones of the other's voice lingered through the air until they passed Kai's ears from behind.

"Beyblade's finished, Tomoshu." Kai retorted: his eyes focused on the jade -haired former blader before him.

"Yes..." Tomoshu stepped forward again, closing the gap between himself and Kai. "...But our bit-beasts are still flying strong, my friend."

Kai raised a brow, ignoring Brooklyn's presence for the time being. He had an inkling he knew what Tomoshu was talking about, knew something about the bit-beasts still being in use despite the lack of beyblades.

**(A.NSorry the chapter is so painfully short. I really couldn't think to fit anything else in the story AND have the cliffhanger. The others will be longer, I promise.)**


	2. A Different Start: Part B

**(A.N: By the way everybody, these chapters may contain possible spoilers for those of you who haven't seen Beyblade G Revolution, as these events take place after the Revolution series. P.S- I haven't seen the episodes of Beyblade G-Rev with Brooklyn in then yet so I'll be guessing his personality, based on what the guy looks like. o. O)**

**BEYBLADE**

**CHAPTER TWO**

**A DIFFERENT START: Part B**

Weightless strides took him to the end of his chosen pathway, eyes gazing beyond the tips of each boot to spy the small gathering below. Both cerulean irises became less noticed to the early light as he lowered his lashes over the top half of his vision, tilting the flesh of his top lip backward in a minor snarl upon listening to the words exchanged.

_He should have listened._

"No, you weren't hard to find at all." The tones of the Brooklyn's voice lingered through the air until they passed Kai's ears from behind.

He took a step forward which inevitably made the former Blade-Breaker turn around, a slow and deliberately tranquil move that directed him face first at the ginger-haired other. His scarlet hues narrowed to convey slightly suspicious thought, scanning the curvature of Brooklyn's visage with an inherent expression of subdued darkness.

"Tell Boris to give it up. I'm not returnin'." He lifted a hand parallel to his torso, pointing a finger. "...And y'can take this chum back with you." Kai indicated Tomoshu with the backward point of his thumb.

Brooklyn glanced passed him to the emerald-haired boy, raising a brow on his otherwise passive features as Tomoshu parted his hand from his scythe to lay it on the slate-haired teen.

"Kai..." He spoke, "What I speak of can hardly be considered an offer on your part, _however_...."

Kai turned around as Tomoshu paused to notice that his focus had lifted to the empty space of sky above the alley, snapping a hand against the other's wrist to knock his grasp away as he too, glanced upward. He couldn't help but narrow his line of vision in slightly perceptible curiosity as a flash of white streaked through the corner of his eyes, giving off the impression that something had jumped from Kai's building to the roof of the one next to it- incredibly quickly, too.

Brooklyn directed his gaze heavenward at the darkening of his surroundings –caused by the object's shifting form above as it created a shadow between the ground and sun- quirking a ginger brow and lowering the other.

"What might that have been, Tomoshu?"

Tomoshu returned his head to its natural angle and shifted a skeptical glance across Kai's features, though the look remained hidden beneath the shadows of jaded bangs. "Hm. Nice to see you again, Hiwatari. We shall speak on another occasion."

With that, the two former bladers left Kai to his thoughts and the empty loneliness of the alley, which provided some form of relief. He turned back into his previous direction of choice and began to proceed to the main street, soundlessly meandering through rays of morning sunshine.

_Hnf. That was totally pointless... I wonder if that thing I saw chased them off._

A gentle gust of wind made itself present in the park just west of where Kai had been, accompanying the heat of the sun with a cool and definitely welcomed breeze. Nearby branches swayed lightly, allowing their leaves to ring out an almost soundless song of rustling tones. It soon died down, however, as the clouds above began to slow, and Max took this opportunity to wipe golden bangs from his vision.

"Ah..." He breathed, "What a _beautiful_ morning."

The former blader had both hands in the pockets of his dark green shorts, every so often glancing at the deep orange of his shoes as he walked through the park's bike trail. A young girl with hair of silken-black waved with a bright smile at Max as she passed on a horse, which led him to wave in return. "Hi!"  
_Now **there's** something you don't see everyday. The horse, I mean. Hehe. _

Max's cheery attitude was soon changed into one of cautious readiness as a familiar face appeared before him. He parted his lips, frowning visibly and forcing himself to keep from walking by.

"Hi there, Tala."

Tala's hands were also pocketed -the only difference between his stance and Max's was in the clothing- in the folds of his robes, mouth stretched into a thin and unreadable smile. "Hello, Max."

Max relaxed considerably, the cheery smile returning to his face. "What brings you to America?"

Tala shrugged a shoulder. "Nothing in particular. How have you been keeping?"

Max furrowed a mental brow but managed to keep an exterior demeanor of happiness. He was definitely curious about Tala's apparent 'good' side, closing his eyes with a smile as he replied, "Oh, you know."

The former Demolition-Boy lowered his chin slightly to his chest, eyes narrowing thoughtfully, "You're not doing what I think you are, are you?"

Max opened his eyes, blinking beneath raised brows. "Maybe."

"The sport was..." Tala lowered his voice as an elderly couple passed by him and the former All-Star, adding, "It was banned, Max. You'll be fined for disobeying the law."

_That's right. _ Max thought. _Ever since that incident with the BEGA team..._

The blonde boy frowned as he pocketed his hands, rocking back on forth on both feet. "Somehow I don't think you came all the way from Russia to tell me that."

"You're right, I didn't."

"Then why are you _really _here?"

Tala closed his cerulean orbs to darkness beneath thick lashes. "I'm here for Kai."

Max was considerably surprised by this revelation, yet at the same time felt he knew what he'd heard... before he heard it. "Biovolt _still_ wants him?"

The crimson-haired teen shook his head. "I'm not here from Biovolt. I thought you knew that, already."

Secretly, Max _did_ know. "Why are you here for Kai, then?" He asked.

Tala stepped off to the side of the pathway, motioning for Max to follow him with the tilt of his head. Max did so, quietly meandering over the dew-tinged grass until he came to the other's side before a thick tree. This is when the former Demolition-Boy spoke. "I'm here to warn him about those who _are_ from Biovolt."

The blonde frowned, leaning against the tree as he glanced over Tala's expression. "Why are they still after him?"

"I'm not entirely sure as of yet."

"I don't know where Kai is, if that's why you've come to me."

"I came to see if you could convince him of my alliance."

Some hard work, laborers and a little imagination are basically all one needs to get whatever he wants done, done; usually. Spencer wanted to add more to his life than just a mansion and a nice car, so therefore the previous statement didn't really apply to him. He flicked away ashen-bronze tendrils from deep-green hues to focus clearly on the midnight-blue vehicle that stood dormant in front of him, narrowing his eyes as he came to an apparently hard-to-come-to conclusion.

"Get rid of it."

Two men dressed in dark robes walked up to the ex-blader, the one on his left raising a brow. "Sir?"

Spencer turned to glance over his shoulder at the taller of the two, "Demolish it."

The man to Spencer's right nodded immediately and as the blader walked away, smacked the back of his hand into the other at his side, whispering through gritted teeth. "Don't question him."

The first male shrugged, frowning slightly. "I didn't know what he meant."

A pair of heavily booted feet trudged surprisingly light footsteps along the brick driveway, cobalt eyes shifting over the two 'guards'' forms, snarling blatantly. "Get out of here."

They obeyed, of course, and their shuffling steps alerted Spencer to the presence of another, as he'd been too far to hear the voice. Immediately a dark smile came to his lips and he stepped away from the garage of his house, holding a hand out. "Tala, how good t'see you, my friend."

Tala leaned forward to shake Spencer's digits within his own as if it'd been a natural thing to do, offering a brief smile in return prior to straightening. "Spencer."

"What brings you here?"

"Business, I suppose you could call it."

Spencer raised a brow, nodding expectantly. "Ah yes, I see." His arms lifted to fold over the width of his chest. "What business might that be?"

Tala remained silent for a moment, giving Max time to make his presence known by stepping out from behind the other. The blonde smiled sheepishly, waving a hand from side to side. The aforementioned boy inclined his head toward a metallic-gold Ferrari at the end of the driveway. "Let's discuss this without hungry ears about."

"You don't consider_ that_ boy hungry?" Spencer indicated Max with a nod; the youngest of the three blinked his brows upward.

Tala's lips curled with the remnants of a crafty smile and he turned for his car.

_Left, right, left, right.... Get outta my head, y'stupid phrase._

Tendrils of azure-tinted grey fell before Kai's gaze, obscuring his vision temporarily as it lowered to the movement of his feet. He'd been walking for an hour straight, casually casting an every-so-often cautious glance at his surroundings as he passed them.

_What the heck am I going to do? Hiding's a drag... but I guess it was for a good enough reason. Still, it doesn't make sense. Damn, Boris is dense._

He came to a stop before the window of a clothing store; absentmindedly staring at his neatly concerned reflection.

_Hnf. Where do I go from here?_


End file.
